Men in Black to the Future
Men in Black to the Future is a crossover between Men in Black 3 and Back to the Future. This segment is from MAD Season 3, Episode 10 (62): Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest. Summary Agent J is stuck time-warping to different years... instead of 1969, where he is supposed to go! References *Mr. T *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sesame_Street Sesame Street] *Rice Krispies *Captain America *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Fresh_Prince_of_Bel-Air the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air] Characters *Agent J *Agent K *Marty McFly *Biff Tannen *Dr. Emmett Brown *Mr. T *Big Bird *Mr. Snuffleupagus (Snuffy) *Letter K *Snap, Crackle, and Pop *Oscar the Grouch *Elmo *Captain America *Chester Phillips *Philip Banks Transcript (Agent J walks in a store) Agent J: Listen, my name is Agent J and I need to go back to the year 1969 to save Agent K. What do you got? Seller: Well, let's see... We have a DeLorean. Agent J: Yes! Seller: But, that's taken. Agent J: Aw. Seller: There's a phone booth. Agent J: Alright! Seller: But that's out too. Agent J: Great. Seller: Looks like all we have is this. Agent J: A pocket Mr. T? Mr. T: (voice only) Quit your jibber-jabbing! Seller: What? No, wait... There's the one! And all you have to do is... (Scene goes to top of a building) ...jump off this building! Unknown voice: Quit your jibber-jabbing! Seller: Sorry. Must've pushed the button again. Agent J: No. That was me. Quit your jibber-jabbing and come up with a better idea! I ain't jumping off this building! Seller: No you're right, I'm PUSHING YOU! (Pushes Agent J, causing him to scream) (Transports to a hayhouse) Agent J: Whoa! THAT was close. I could've hurt myself. (DeLorean crashes) Marty McFly: I made it to 1955! Agent J: Oh yeah, sure, YOU get the DeLorean! (Title card: Men in Black to the Future) Agent J: Man, I wanted to go to 1969, not 1955. Marty McFly: What's the difference? Agent J: In 1969 everyone's all... Hey! Watch where you're goin'! But in '55, people more like... Hey, let's jitterbug, so we can..." Yeah, I don't know the difference. Biff Tannen: MCFLY!!! Agent J: Well, I have to go to a building to jump off to save Agent K, so good luck at that fish dance. (Scene goes to a building) Agent J: Whatever dumb thing you're doing gonna take long? Cuz' I need to jump off this building! Dr. Emit Brown: I'm sending that kid BACK TO THE FUTURE! Agent J: Really? Using what? Dr. Emit Brown: Lightning! (Agent J get's shocked and transports to Sesame Street) Big Bird: Hi there! Are you lost? Agent J: I'm looking for K. Big Bird: You mean him? K puppet: You use me to spell the word KRISPY! (Agent J looks at Snap, Crackle, and Pop) Agent J: You dwarves are confusing the KIDS OF AMERICA! But no, that's not the K I meant. By the way is there anything tall I can jump from here? Agent J: Alright that's almost high enough! Is there anything else you can shove under there? Elmo: Hi everybody! Elmo wants to be your friend! Agent J: Yeah, Yeah let's step on him. Elmo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! STOMP! (Agent J transports to a base) Colonel Phillips: Can I help you son? Agent J: K! It's you! Colonel Phillips: Young man I'm Colonel Phillips of the U.S. army. And you are interferring with our super soldier expirement. The most important expirement of the 1940s. Agent J: 1940s?! Man, you must be born looking old. But haven't I seen you in the year 2012? Captain Americ'''a: Yeah. '''Agent J: So, get me to the year 1969 the same way YOU made it to 2012. Captain America: Sure. (Throws Agent J in an ice block) 27 years later Agent J: Man THAT WAS NOT COOL! I mean it was cold but you know what I mean. Unknown Person: Son, you just came out of a block of ice on top of a rocket ship. Agent J: K! It's you! I mean sounds like you but you look like a different...You know what? I'm tired of this! I'm going back to a simpler time! (Transports to Will Smith's house (You know he is Will Smith!)) Will's Dad: William! You are GROUNDED! Agent J: (Now Will Smith) Oh, man, yeah! It's good to be the prince! (Audience claps and segment ends) Trivia *Second time Men in Black ''gets spoofed. The first was mentioned in '''I Am Lorax' *Elmo was purple instead of red. Also, his nose is green. *Here are the places Will Smith has gone to: *#1955 (Back to the Future) *#Sesame Street (Last seen in the MADvent Calendar) *#1940's (Captain America is seen) *#1969 (I don't know if Agent K is in it) *#Will's house (the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air) *Second time the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air gets spoofed first was The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air. *'In Brazil,the word no is KRISPY,is KOMBI.' Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts